


Universe mistery

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Reflection of the luminosity (one shots) [1]
Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV Child, Pre-Series, artificial person, reflection of the luminosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Little Lawrence had bad day at the playground.





	Universe mistery

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot belongs to "Reflection of the luminosity" story (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11072847/chapters/24694893) which tells about Lawrence and her guardian David 8.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for all mistakes, English is not my native language and I'm not perfect in using it.

Lawrence had enough company of a people for one day. Kids at the playground were extremely naughty, however she didn't want David to find out, so she pretended everything was alright and decided to play on her own. 

"Lawrence? Why are you alone?" asked the android appearing next to her, when she sat down on a lonely swing.

"I just want to be all by myself."

"Are this children impolite for you?"

"Noo! I just wanted to... pick off the mind."

David smirk. "I believe words that you wanted to use was pick UP the mind."

"Whatever" Lawrence waved her hand."Could you swing me? But not so gently David, I want to make a 360 degree turn!"

 

Now, when evening came, she was still thinking about what those children had  said to her. She just wanted to explain them, how to properly build sand castle but they thought she got smart and was calling her names.

Lawrence laid down on the belly at the bathroom floor, where she hide from David, so he couldn't see her sadness. She opened the book he gave her recently, and started to read. It was old volume, but David said it's quite actual. It tells about astronomy. Lawrence was reading with wide open eyes about galaxies, stars, black holes and planets. The photos was outstanding, so colorful and majestic. Lawrence couldn't believe that the Universe is so wonderful. She lost track of time. It was getting late and she became tired, her head got heavy, and she felt sand under the eyelids. 

 

David found her curled up on the bathroom floor and sleeping with her head resting on an opened book. The robot gently took her in his arms and carried to her bed. When he covered her up in blankets, she woke up and seeing him, said: 

"You know that our galaxy is so big it contains bilions of solar systems like ours?"

"I know it is big, it have to contain your full of ideas head."

"Don't laugh at me, David. Do you think there could be life out there?"

"Just think about it, Lawrence. It is highly impossible, that of so huge Universe, Earth is only one place where life exist. "

Lawrence smiled to him.

"Yeah. And some day, we will find that other planets with life."

 


End file.
